Living With A Twist
by Dark-Ravedge-Hollow
Summary: Im so nervous about this its my first time doing this, if i did make a mistake please tell me... God damnit this story is going on hiatus cus of writers block
1. Waking up

**Living With A Twist**

_( Authors notes: this is a HiE sorry for not mentioning that )_

Every day i wake up doing the same thing, get out of bed, put on glasses and get dressed then after that i usually do what i do best _nothing _thats how boring my life is the same old every day every year, sometimes little things pop up like a wedding or funeral which i dont attend 'cus those things are boring and being a narcoleptic doesn't help at weddings and funerals


	2. Well This Is New

**Well This is New**

(_Authors notes: _forgot to mention this is a HiE i'll also try to make the chapter longer)

I sat on my couch downstairs watching T.V at 7:30 am while holding onto a Japanese fox mask which I was giving to by my father, I fell asleep after 5 minutes of watching T.V finding theres nothing to watch . When I woke up I was staring at the leaves above me for a few minutes being oblivious to my surroundings before I realised I wasn't at home in Jersey (_the small island near the Uk and France_).

I sat up still holding onto my mask which I put on incase I meet anyone as my glasses rested gently on the snout of the fox mask as I looked around before standing up, the air was more fresh and I found it much more delightful to breathe, besides me I saw a letter with a seal on it, I remove the seal to see I cant read the strange symbols on it.

I folded the letter into a small square and I put it in my pockets before I started to wander around looking at the multitude of vibrant colours and different flowers that I've never seen before, so I quickly went over the information I gathered and I decided to wander abit yawning, after about 15 minutes of wandering I sat laid down on the grass near a tree and I took a nap.


	3. Introductions

**introductions**

( _Author's Notes:_ _I need to make longer chapters_ )

I struggled to breathe while I slept as i felt something heavy on my chest, i opened my eyes to see a pink pony sit on my chest staring at me with a smile. "_OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh _what are you i've never seen anything like you before, you don't look like a monster, Oh do you like parties i love parties, my name is Pinkie Pie whats yours?". I stared at the pony with a blank look in my eyes as if my brain had shut down.

"_Helloooooo~" _ I shook my head snapping back to reality as my brain started to work properly and i look at her and i reply to the pony "For now you can call me Black Fox i only give my real name to friends" i looked at Pinkie as i took in her features like the puffy mane and tail along with her eyes "Well Pinkie im sure my chest is comfortable but im starting to find it hard to breathe" after i finish saying that she giggled and got off me "oops sorry, OH i know lets go meet my friends im sure they will be glad to meet you, oh and why do you wear the mask?"

I was surprised at her question as i rose to my feet "The mask was given to me by my father after he went missing for a few years, the mask represents an evil fox spirit which are usually called kitsune, most kitsune arent evil but this mask represents the evil ones" Pinkie looks at me blankly "Thats confusing anyway lets go to ponyville to meet my friends who are at the libary" i look at Pinkie and i exclaim with happiness "I LOVE LIBARIES lead the way Pinkie" Pinkie bounced towards Ponyville as i ran after her.

About 15 minutes of following Pinkie we arrived at Ponyville and Pinkie went into the libary as i stayed outside, "Okay you can come in now Black Fox", i hesitate slightly and i open the door before coming into the libary nervously as Pinkie came up to me "Everypony this is my friend Black Fox" i look to the floor still nervous as everypony in the room looked at me "Oh right yea...as you all know i am Black Fox so called for the mask i'm wearing at this current moment although it isnt my real name" i took a bow and they looked at me with confused expressions before a white pony with a purple mane spoke up.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Black Fox but why not tell us your actual name?" i look at her as i smile "Because i only tell my real name to my friends and i just met you all so i want to get you know you better so i can open up and tell you about my self".


	4. Warming Up

**Warming up**

I sat down on the floor besides Pinkie as a cyan coloured pegasus flew towards me lazily before floating infront of my face "So Black Fox why do you wear the mask?" as she reached for my mask i held it tightly to my face "This mask is a gift from my father after he went missing a few years ago" next to speak up was a lavender purple unicorn "Oh my we forgot to introduce our selves to you, Im Twilight Sparkle student of princess Celestia, the cyan pegasus infront of you is Rainbow dash-" "_Fastest flier in Equestria"_ Twilight looked irritated at Rainbow, "As i was saying before i was interrupted the yellow shy pegasus is Fluttershy, next to her is Applejack the orange pony and Rarity the unicorn"

i looked at them all an i smile behind my mask "well call me stupid because it took me this long to realise im talking to mares" after i said that every one stared at me and laughed as i joined in laughing too as i put my hand in my pocket i pulled out the note which i had forgotten about "um Twilight can you read this for me because i can't read Equestrian" I handed the note to Twilight as she unfolded it with her magic and she read aloud "Dear Twilight i hope this letter finds you well and i wanted to ask you to look after this human until i seek to talk to him, yours truly Celestia" As Twilight finished she looked at me "wow your a human i've heard so much about them but i've never seen one before, would it be okay if i examine you?" i looked at Twilight surprised as Rarity spoke up "Twilight how could you say that hes not an experiment" i smile at Rarity gently "No its fine Rarity if im staying in Twilights home then its fair to let her examine me after all like the saying goes: Give a little Get alot" i yawned gently and i turned to look at Applejack "hey Applejack nice hat" Applejack smiled at me "Why Ah'm glad yer like it and thanks for saying that sugercube" i nod gently before a question pops into my head "You all have jobs dont you?" Pinkie replyed to my question as soon as i finished it with glee "Of course we do, Rarity designs clothes, Applejack owns Sweet Apple Acres which grow only the best apples in Equestria, I work at Sugercube Corner, Fluttershy looks after animals Rainbow is a weather pony and Twilight works and lives in the libary". i look at Twilight surprised "You live in the libary oh im so jealous, i love books" Rainbow rolls her eyes and sighs loudly "great another egghead books are pointless peices of papers" i look at Rainbow dissapointedly "how can you say that Rainbow? books are the passion of people and ponies alike whom have worked so hard for just to get something they like doing published and read by others, those beings poured their love and hard work into them" Twilight and the others stared at me "What? thats my general opinion about writers"

"Its as if you understand what its like to be a writer Black fox" i look at the floor between my feet "thats because i know whats its like to be a writer, ive written many stories only to have them rejected by countless publishers, i've always loved writing and studying animals i also love reading about myths and legends about treasures and such" i lean back and i take off my mask as i put on my glasses "my real name is Sam by the way"


End file.
